Brothers Separated (1-7)
by hypergirl
Summary: I added some more, finally!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Brothers Separated  
  
  
By: Hypergirl   
I think Heero is a little bit OOC, but I'm not really sure. This is a GW/Esca x-over where Heero and Van   
  
are brothers (hasn't anyone noticed their resemblance?). Oh, I don't know everything about Escaflowne so   
  
if I spell names wrong please tell me, kays? ~**~ Shows where I switch planets, or, in later chapters from   
  
Heero to Van. Also, if you don't review I won't write the rest of   
  
the story. No reviews, no story, got it? Good ^_^ FLAMES will be used on camping trips to cook   
  
smores.  
  
Brothers separated  
  
Heero twisted in his bed, curling up as if his stomach hurt then thrashing around wildly.  
  
It was back, the dream. Would it ever stop plaguing his memory? Would he ever find   
  
refuge from its cold grasp? He suddenly shot up, shaking violently. Heero looked into   
  
the darkness seeking, something, a friend perhaps. Seeing no one there, he lay back   
  
down and thought of his nightmare.  
  
  
~**~  
  
On Gaea Van watched the young lady, Hitomi, slumber peacefully. He sighed and   
  
looked at the stars, studying them carefully, as if the answers to whatever was troubling  
  
him could be found there. Again his gaze was drawn to Hitomi as he wondered more   
  
about the Mystic Moon and the people who lived there.  
  
  
Brothers separated: Chap. 1  
  
  
By: Hypergirl  
There aren't going to be   
  
any pairings `cept maybe Van/Hitomi. Lessee, GW time it takes place just after Heero was rescued by Duo   
  
from that hospital, and Esca time, it's right after Fanelia (sp?) is burned to the ground.   
  
This is pretty short, but I figure that if I write and post every day (providing I don't get banned from the   
  
computer again) rather than type a long chapter, it will be better for you reviewers. However, if you prefer,   
  
I will write long chapters and post once a week.  
  
Oh, yeah, I forgot the disclaimer in the prologue so before I forget again here it is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own diddly. So don't rub it in.  
  
  
  
Brothers separated: Chap 1   
  
Heero casually glanced over the new mission. It was for Duo and himself, a simple infiltration   
  
mission to collect some information then destroy the base. Shouldn't be too difficult as the gundums   
  
weren't needed, but the simplest of missions could blow up in your face if you let your guard down. Heero   
  
knew this from experience. He stood up and stretched, it was time to get the raw material for his   
  
homemade explosives.   
  
~**~  
  
Hitomi and Van were eating silently, each was submersed in their own thoughts. This, of course,   
  
suited Van, but Hitomi was contemplating telling him of the dream she had last night. As they finished   
  
their meal, she decided she couldn't keep it from him any longer.  
  
~**~  
Heero was creeping down the hall, stealthy as a cat. He and Duo had spent four hours planning   
  
the best way to accomplish this particular mission. In the end both had believed it best for Duo to keep a   
  
low profile while Heero caused a distraction by detonating a small bomb near the sleeping quarters. Heero   
  
went over the plan in his mind. After he detonated the bomb he was to… A faint noise interrupted his   
  
thoughts. It was footsteps, he had to hide, fast. Moving swiftly he ducked into an empty room.   
  
Without warning his radio crackled loudly saying " Heero, `s a trap! They knew we were coming  
  
and sent for extra troops. Abort mission, abort mission." Heero cursed under his breath as the  
  
sound of the person walking, which had been receding, now rushed toward him. He readied his handgun   
  
and prepared to fire.   
  
Heero calculated about what time the stranger would arrive, in 4, 3, 2, 1 NOW! He slammed his   
  
shoulder against the door and approved of his timing as the unknown was knocked out. Heero began to  
  
retrace his steps, running toward the exit. Only to be blocked by some OZ soldiers at a corner.  
  
Heero ran on, winding around corners seeking another escape route, seemingly oblivious to the  
  
injuries on his shoulder and thigh.  
  
~**~  
  
"Van, I had an interesting dream last night." Hitomi began, "I think it was a premonition. You  
  
were there, I think, but I couldn't really tell because it was dark. We were around a campfire when two  
  
figures emerged from the forest. One of them was obviously hurt in some way, for he was bleeding. The   
  
other didn't seem very concerned about his friend though. Then the wounded one looked straight at me,   
  
and his eyes were, were just empty Van. It gave me the chills, Van. I do not know why, but those empty  
  
eyes made me infinitely sad.   
  
  
Brothers separated: Chap. 2  
  
By: hypergirl  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned these, would I be writing a fan fic?? NOPE!  
  
  
Brothers separated: Chap. 2  
  
Heero met up with Duo at the rendezvous where they would have if the mission had gone as   
  
planned.  
  
"Man, what happened to you?" inquired Duo "Run into trouble, hmm?"  
  
Heero nodded an affirmative then remarked "It would be prudent to evacuate the immediate  
  
premises."   
  
"Yep, OZ has already began the search for us two troublemakers." grinned Duo "If we don't get our   
  
tails out of here quick…."   
  
~**~  
  
Hitomi finished her story and silence resumed, for the moment anyway. She sighed and contented   
  
herself with musing over her dream and watching the young man sitting across from her.  
  
~**~  
  
"Oh, he**" muttered Duo as the OZ soldiers appeared from the underbrush. They were surrounded.   
  
Brothers separated: Chap. 3  
  
By: hypergirl  
*sighs* Oh, by the way, I`d like you to meet my muse, Sylina. She specializes in the bloodier,   
  
gorier forms of writing she's a little bit rusty, but in a few more chapters I'm gonna let her have free reign   
  
so get ready.   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters mentioned in this story. However, that will change once I take  
  
over the world. MMMWWWAAAHHHAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Brothers separated: Chap. 3  
  
Heero went into a fighting stance, gun ready and prepared for firing. He risked a glance at Duo, the   
  
American was searching for an escape route. There was none, they were surrounded.   
  
"Well now," sneered the officer, "it would seem we caught ourselves some kids. We might want to let   
  
them go, seeing as they pose no threat. But wait, these couldn't be the feared Gundum pilots." He   
  
continued sarcastically, "Not caught by a measly 28 soldiers"   
  
Heero remained calm, but apparently the remark struck Duo as worthy of reply.  
  
"Us, gundum pilots? Naw, we're just taking a stroll, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way"  
  
remarked Duo   
  
The officer smirked, "You got yourself a smart mouth kid. Why don't we see how sarcastic ya   
  
are when you're in one of our lovely cells?"   
  
Heero didn't particularly like where this conversation was heading, unfortunately, he had no chance to   
  
comment about it because at that very moment, a bright light flashed in his eyes…..  
  
  
  
I do know the light doesn't flash, but I'm too lazy to write about how the light thingy really works, so   
  
please try to forgive me about that.  
  
Sylina: *sarcastically* Oooh, what an ending. I wonder what just happened  
  
Hypergirl: Shut it, I really do not need this as that was even shorter than my last two stories ;_;  
  
Sylina: Don't worry, give me a chapter or two and things will get interesting and longer.  
  
Hypergirl: I hope so cause this, this was just sickeningly short.   
  
Sylina: Oh it will get better, much better. BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	2. Fight! (very original, can`t you tell)

Brothers separated: Chap. 4  
  
By: hypergirl  
This is a lil bit longer chapter, at least compared to my other story chaps it is.   
  
Sylina: Which isn't saying much is it, seeing as how those chapters were disgustingly short.  
  
Hypergirl: Lemme alone, it's not my fault you weren't doing your job. Sorry it took so long, my dad  
  
made me do my homework.  
  
Warning: Duo uses some language. Not very bad, and it is *ed out, but I don't want you saying I didn't  
  
warn ya.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the chars in this story. *sniffle*  
Brothers separated: Chap. 4  
  
Duo felt his legs buckle under him as he hit the ground, hard. Blinking, he tried to figure out what  
  
just happened. Turning his head slightly, he noticed Heero had managed to remain upright. Duo shifted   
  
onto his feet and surveyed the area. Wha??? They were in a forest, and it was snowing!  
  
"Heero, what the he** is going on?" demanded Duo, "Last time I checked it was spring and there was a  
  
rather large compound in sight range."  
  
"I don't know Duo," deadpanned Heero, "However it doesn't appear that we have remained on earth.   
  
Perhaps we're dead."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Heero, because I'm freezing!" remarked Duo, "And since we have no clue where we  
  
are, I think we…"  
  
Duo quieted abruptly when a band of heavily dressed people calmly walked out of the bushes with  
  
swords drawn. They advanced on the two boys and without a word eight of the group simultaneously   
  
sprang at the apparently defenseless youths, big mistake.  
  
Heero pulled his gun and popped of four quick shots. They hit three of the attacking people, one   
  
was killed and the other two were down. This gave a cue to the rest of the gang to lunge at Heero. He   
  
dodged the first attack and grabbed the second assailants wrist, expertly grasping the long-sword as he   
  
flipped him up into the air, effectively breaking his wrist.  
  
Duo was having his own problems with the five uninjured aggressors. He had been cut across the  
  
left side of his head. It wasn't deep but it made up for the shallowness by bleeding much more than   
  
enough to impair his vision. Perhaps that was why he didn't see the blow coming.   
  
Heero was outnumbered and wounded, but still fighting. It was simple for him dodge, parry,   
  
thrust. He was doing what he was trained to do and he wasn't going down without a fight. He chanced a  
  
glance at Duo and what he saw wasn't good.  
  
He was dead, and he knew it. Duo didn't have time to react as the blade whistled for his neck. It   
  
would be a killing blow.  
Brothers separated: Chap. 5  
  
By: hypergirl  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I won't bore you about how much homework I have, how my Internet service went out, and the fact ff.net seems to hate me now. Again I'm sorry, please be nice because this chapter is, well, a lil better than the rest. ^_^ Being the lazy person I am, I'm going to make this 3rd or 4th to last chapter in this series and then do a sequel called Reunited At Last (if you think I should, that is). Um, I mess around with the Escaflowne plot line a bit in this chapter. Also, the chapters are going to get longer soon. Sylina has been busy catching up on journal entries for school, so she's kinda tired. Just so you know, I can't type worth jack ("I agree." "Shut it Sylina")!! It takes me time to get a page out so hope that it won't bother anyone if it takes me awhile to get the longer chaps out. Sylina: You've been saying you'd write longer chapters since you started writing this. Hypergirl: *sniffles* I do try. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of writing this because I no own the people in the story and that will not change   
  
until my plan to take over the world succeeds. =)  
  
WARNING: Heero gets rather bloody.   
  
  
Brothers separated: Chap. 5  
  
Heero leapt over his enemies, and collided with Duo. His mind had barely enough time to register   
  
that the American was safe when he felt the metal bite into the flesh on his arm. Quickly he turned to deal  
  
death to the one that had almost killed him and noticed the sword had been directed into his side and was   
  
traveling down his ribs. Ignoring this he continued his attack on the remaining assailants.  
  
Duo looked up to see Heero take the blow in the side. He felt his stomach turn as he saw shiny  
  
bone among the blood. Duo jumped in to aid his partner, knowing the two of them wouldn't likely last   
  
long. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and stabbed one of the attackers deep in his side. As Duo felt   
  
the blood cover his hand he twisted the knife further inward. The man shrieked in pain, but was cut off   
  
abruptly as his life was taken. Almost immediately afterwards he felt a painful impact on his jaw and   
  
everything went black.  
  
Heero knew he couldn't continue fighting against such skilled opponents. However this  
  
had no affect on how he handled himself. A soldier fought until he surrendered, was captured, knocked   
  
out, or killed. And he was a soldier. He retreated, for the moment, to try and get a glimpse of Duo, and   
  
look for the best position. The place he was currently fighting at left his back unguarded and gave his   
  
numerous opponents more advantage. Unfortunately his adversaries were not about to allow him any type   
  
of relief. A chance blow caught him off guard and left him momentarily vulnerable. A moment was all his  
  
attackers needed.   
  
~**~  
  
Van looked thoughtfully at Allen. The twenty-one year old knight was certainly an interesting   
  
person. He wondered if Allen would ever… His musings were rudely interrupted as the door burst open,  
  
revealing a man Van had never seen before. Van kept his eyes on this newcomer, vaguely interested in   
  
why he was here. He watched as the man quickly walked up to Allen and began a whispered conversation  
  
with him. Allen suddenly looked up, sharply. Then bent his head down again apparently unhappy with  
  
the news which had been brought to him.  
  
~**~  
  
Duo groaned softly and winced as the weak sunlight hit his eyes. What? Where was he? Duo  
  
knew he wasn't dead as his every movement pained him. Observing his surroundings, he decided he was  
  
in a tent of sorts. This particular tent was a fairly small one, light brown in color and having small holes   
  
dotted all over the ceiling. Hearing footsteps approaching he feigned unconsciousness.   
  
"Get up." Commanded a rough voice, "I saw you open your eyes." Duo decided it would be  
  
prudent to comply seeing as he was in no position to attack or defend himself. The man bent down and cut   
  
through a rope which had been holding his hands together, then hauled him up roughly. "You weren't   
  
moving fast enough." He commented offhandedly. "Care to tell me what you and your friend were doing  
  
out there? It was a waste of time to rob you two, got no loot and three of my men killed." Duo didn't  
  
respond. Surprisingly the man laughed, "Your friend wouldn't tell me either. He should tell Rod shortly   
  
though." The man fell silent, smirking slightly. He took a step back from Duo and looked at him. "You're   
  
luckier than that other kid, only got some scrapes, bruises, and that slice across your head."  
  
He once again fell silent. A voice sharply called out "Get that boy in here, Runom." The man,   
  
now known as Runom, pushed Duo out of the tent. It was bright outside of the tent. They were in a small,   
  
and I mean small, clearing in the woods. Runom quickly navigated his way through a tiny sea of tents until   
  
he reached one of the few decent sized ones. He and Duo entered the tent.   
  
~**~  
  
Allen motioned Van over with his hand. "There's a new band of robbers that just formed in this   
  
territory. I'm going to take some men out tomorrow to get rid of them. It's not very big, but they're   
  
supposed to be crafty. You want to come?  
  
"Why not, sure I`ll come. When do I need to be ready in the morning?" replied Van  
  
"We`re leaving just before the sun rises."  
  
"I will be ready." Allen nodded, "See you then." Then he bowed and left. Van decided to retire   
  
also. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.  
  
~**~  
  
Duo almost gasped. That couldn't be Heero. No way that was Heero.  
  
  
  
Evil cliffhanger, don't you just hate me tbc.  
  
*looks at what she wrote* It took me how long to write this?  
  
Sylina: About 3 or 4 days.  
  
Hypergirl: THAT LONG?!!!!!????  
  
Sylina: Yep.  
  
Hypergirl: I blame teachers and those ten typed-page assignments. *begs people to forgive her for actually  
  
doing part of her homework* They forced me, my parents threatened to take away computer for a month.   
  
MUST HAVE REVIEWS or I will kill Heero =)   
  
Sylina: Enough yapping, post the thing already.  
  
Hypergirl: Kay. 


	3. ?????

Brothers separated: Chap.6  
  
By: hypergirl  
It took me too long to get this chapter out! Very, very sorry. I had a sudden inspiration to write another story. Blame Sylina, she made me. You can understand why it took longer than expected to get out, I hope. For anyone reading and reviewing my story, thanks bunches!!! I love reviews, I live off of reviews. Anyone want to E-mail me at hypergirl719@yahoo.com ? I love meeting new friends! ^_______________^ It took me awhile to convince Sylina not to kill Heero (he is my fave character). Let's move on to the story. ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I have to keep writing these!!?!!!?? I. Do. Not. Own. The. Characters. In. This. Story.   
  
Brothers separated: Chap. 6  
  
Heero heard someone enter the tent and gasp. He vaguely wondered who it was but decided it   
  
wasn't worth the energy to find out. He could hardly move anymore. These people were good at their  
  
job and were obviously trying to get some information from him. They wanted to know who he was, and  
  
what he was doing in this part of the country. They were especially inquisitive about who he worked for.  
  
When he had refused to speak they had gotten rough and decided he would make an excellent punching   
  
bag. His entire body felt broken and useless. Heero still remained as defiant as possible, glaring at them  
  
the best he could from his position on the floor.  
  
Duo had to restrain himself to keep from running to his fallen comrade. Heero didn't look like   
  
Heero. In fact he only looked slightly human. His face was covered in fresh sticky blood. And beaten so   
  
badly that you couldn't see any of his features. He looked worse than Duo had ever seen. His left arm was   
  
in an impossible position. It was bent sideways at the elbow in a gruesome way and was laying at his side   
  
uselessly. He was laying crumpled on the ground, unmoving. It didn't look like he could have gotten up to   
  
save his life. Which promoted a problem, how were they going to get away with Heero as beaten as he   
  
was?  
  
Runom`s voice interrupted his thoughts, "That's what's going to happen to you if you don't tell us   
  
what ya were doin` here. Not a very pretty sight is he? I'm surprised he isn't spilling information yet, but   
  
he will soon. I'm sure of that." Smirked Runom, " Of course, if you want to tell us about the both of you,   
  
it'll save your friend there some pain. Why don't we start with some unofficial info on the two of you?   
  
What are your names?" Duo remained silent. "Aw, come on that isn't too hard to say a name now is it?"   
  
Still Duo refused to speak. Runom gave a nod and two of the men in the tent lifted Heero to his feet,   
  
supporting him to make sure he didn't fall. Another man, Rod, stalked up to Heero and drew back his fist.  
  
"Now, tell me your names." Commanded Runom, "Your names aren't that important. Just tell me and   
  
Rod here won't hurt your little friend."  
  
~**~  
  
Van adjusted his sword. He was ready to leave. He walked to the outside of the fort to observe  
  
the other men that were coming on the trip. They seemed a good enough bunch. He noticed Allen coming   
  
toward him and prepared to ask some questions about the band they were going to fight. "Allen, how many   
  
men are we facing?" Allen's response was curt, "No less than 22, no more than 40, but be prepared for the  
  
worst. The actual attack will be an all out offensive. We hope to surprise them and catch them without   
  
any weapons to cut down on casualties from both sides. Anything else you want to know, Van?" The   
  
mentioned nodded his head no, slightly surprised Allen had guessed all of what he wanted to know. But,   
  
he reasoned, what he had planned to ask was what any well-trained soldier would want to know.  
  
Soon after his conversation with Allen the men began to move out. There were roughly 30 of   
  
them, all fair fighters, however a few were healers as well. Every man had a part to play to ensure a   
  
successful attack. Some men had been sent ahead to scout for area patrols and traps that might have been   
  
planned for them. They moved quickly, showing they were an organized group to be depended on. Van  
  
couldn't help wondering how many times they had done this before.  
  
~**~  
  
Duo almost blanched as the man hit Heero with the club again. He did not like seeing his friend   
  
like this. It gave him the willies to see Heero in such a helpless position. What bothered him even more   
  
was the fact that the man, Rod, seemed to enjoy every minuet of his friends pain. The sadistic smile he   
  
wore every time he got another chance to beat Heero. Heero, Duo couldn't bear to look at Heero anymore.   
  
He was afraid of what he would see. The fact that his friend hadn't cried out made him even more… Duo   
  
didn't know how he felt right now. He was angry, at Rod, but he was also ashamed. Ashamed of his own   
  
fear of being treated as Heero was.  
  
Duo heard the thud of a body hitting the floor and knew who it was. Even without looking up, he  
  
knew who it was. Duo's thoughts were so focused on his friend that he didn't hear the shout of alarm from   
  
outside…  
  
  
  
Hypergirl: I finally wrote some more, I dislike Sylina making me start another story before finishing this   
  
one! She needs to let me finish stuff without starting something new!  
  
Sylina: This story wasn't going anywhere!  
  
Hypergirl: Hope you enjoyed this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brothers Separated: Chap 7  
  
By: hypergirl  
Hiya! Just got back from Mexico (spring break), and have got inspiration! Oh, if you spot any   
  
grammar mistakes, would ya kindly tell me?   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do own these characters, pigs do fly, I just saw a lil worm eat a bird, and my pet dog just   
  
started talking to me.   
  
  
Brothers Separated: Chap. 7  
  
Van listened as the signal for the attack was given. He rushed toward the collection of tents and   
  
drew his sword. The enemy shouldn't have had time to arm themselves, but there was always the chance   
  
that some had had their weapons within their reach when the attack had been signaled. Four tents, he   
  
noted, were larger than the others were. He sprinted toward the nearest only to be blocked by the enemy   
  
troops. He ducked and thrust upward with his sword as the man attempted to decapitate him with a dirk.   
  
Van felt the dirk whistle by, inches above his head. His sword made contact with the man, hitting just   
  
below his rib cage. Van leaned into the sword, pushing the deadly weapon through the man's body till it   
  
exited his back. Van, preparing for another assault, quickly jerked his sword from the dying man and   
  
continued toward the large tent.  
  
He grabbed a dagger from his boot, knowing that he would have a better chance fighting in such   
  
close range with the smaller weapon. His sword would be more hindrance than help as it took more energy   
  
and time to swing it. It would also be more likely to get caught in a ribcage.  
  
His mind was completely focused on his enemy. He neatly avoided a rather clumsy attempt to   
  
knock him to the ground. Then twisting rapidly around he stabbed some stupid soldier, who apparently   
  
thought they could sneak up on him, in the neck. Feeling his dagger penetrate he pulled it back and heard   
  
the unfortunate fall to the ground. With all of this done so quickly, it made his attacker blink and wonder  
  
if he had turned around at all. The body of his dead comrade remained as proof. He growled and  
  
viciously lunged forward at the young man who dared to kill his friend. Only to meet his death when   
  
Van's dagger plunged deep into his chest.   
  
Simultaneously, the assailants pulled back and ran for the woods behind them. Van, along with  
  
the rest of Allen's soldiers, started after them. However, after a command from Allen, they allowed the  
  
band to retreat.  
  
Van walked toward Allen, curious about why he had allowed the enemy to run.   
  
~**~  
  
Duo opened his eyes looking around. He was sitting against the side of the tent, and it was empty!   
  
"What?" Thought Duo, "Where did they go? I thought I…Oh no, Heero, is he…" Light suddenly   
  
streamed into the tent. Duo stood quickly reaching instinctively for a gun that wasn't there. Jumping back   
  
he stood protectively over his unconscious friend. The man who had opened the tent looked surprised to   
  
see him there. "Get Allen!" he called sharply over his shoulder, "Someone is still here." Duo just looked   
  
at the man, unsure if he was friend or foe.   
  
~**~  
  
Van listened as a soldier told Allen that somebody had remained in one of the larger tents. Allen  
  
nodded and said "Take me to him." Then speaking to Van "You can come if you want to." "Sure" replied   
  
Van, following Allen. It was something to do, and Van wanted to know his enemy. That was one of the   
  
first rules of being a soldier.  
  
They arrived at the tent and Allen and Van calmly walked inside. Van was surprised, the boy was   
  
about his age and he was just standing there. Van noticed a figure behind the boy laying on the floor in the   
  
shadows. "Who are you?" asked the boy looking as though there wasn't anyone standing there with swords  
  
drawn and pointed at him. Allen stepped forward "I believe that you should answer that question young   
  
man. Seeing as you are not in any position to ask us questions." "I just want to know if you're my enemy   
  
or not mister. The last people we met weren't very friendly." Remarked the boy pointing to a cut across his   
  
head. "But I can still fight if you have any notion of hurting me or my buddy here." Van saw Allen   
  
thinking this over and after a moments thought Allen replied "We won't fight unless you want to."  
  
~**~  
  
Duo smiled, relieved. Then he noticed a boy his age standing beside and slightly behind the man   
  
who he had been talking to. He couldn't see the guy's face though, since the sun was behind him. Then he   
  
had a thought. "My name is Duo, what's yours?" The man smiled slightly and said "I am Allen." Duo  
  
looked down, and saw Heero. Hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake he turned to his friend and bent   
  
down. He felt for his pulse, it was there. He sighed that was good, but he didn't have anything to help  
  
Heero with.  
  
TBC…  
  
Hypergirl: I want to thank the author Brian Jacques for unknowingly supplying me with the name and   
  
description of a weapon. A dirk is like a cross between a dagger and a sword (longer than a dagger, shorter   
  
than a sword). Ok, next chapter should be out in a few days.  



End file.
